


Facing the Unknown

by bgn846



Series: Chosen Paths AU Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Niflheim is a threat no more and Ignis has decided to face his fears and visit the place that held him captive for two years.





	Facing the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great suggestion from a reader regarding what had happened to the person who'd abused Ignis during his time in Niflheim. This monster of a fic was born. I've still got a lot more to add to this AU and I'm sorry this took so long to get rolling, this story was a hard one. I hope you all enjoy.

Running was pointless, there were too many of them. Calling for his daggers he attempted to fight them off, but the soldiers kept coming. The wall bumped his back and he knew there was no place left to run. The horde descended on Ignis, and rough hands were shoving him about. He felt his arms being secured behind his back. Then that terrible man Lord Minos, his master came into view. He was holding a shock collar. 

This sight triggered a violent reaction from the advisor, as he fought to get away. He would not let that happen again; he refused to become a slave. Feeling his shoulders shake as Minos approached him, Ignis struggled at his restraints. He began praying to the astrals to save him. 

Then he heard a voice, someone nearby was calling his name. Craning his neck around to try and see who was there, and if they could help. He saw no one.

The voice came back again and this time he opened his eyes. 

“Iggy!” Gladio urged. “Babe, wake up. You’re safe.”

In an uncharacteristic move Ignis rolled over to Gladio and broke down. He focused on the warm embrace of his fiance as his tears flowed. 

“What was is this time? Gladio asked after a moment.

Ignis was still crying too hard to answer the question and buried his face in Gladio’s chest with more force. The shield was patient with him, and waited while he calmed down. “S—sorry.” He sniffled. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Shut it, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Gladio chided as he rubbed Ignis’ back. “Was this one about Niflheim?” He wagered cautiously.

Nodding his head slowly Ignis tried to wipe some of his tears away. He’d been having nightmares for the past week, like clockwork. It had been nearly a year since the magic barrier had been taken down around Insomnia. The threat of Niflheim was gone, as the resistance had taken over and ousted the emperor.

However, a suggestion had been made to make an official visit to the newly freed kingdom, as it was the year anniversary of the coup. Prompto and Loqi had been several times already, and returned each time with nothing but good stories. It appeared the people of Niflheim were happy to be rid of their despotic ruler. 

Ignis had agreed to this royal visit. He knew having Noctis make an appearance would help create a stronger bond between the two kingdoms. This had all occurred one week ago. It appeared the very idea, of visiting the place that caused Ignis such torment, was enough to incur nightmares. 

Gladio interrupted his thoughts. “You know you can stay, no one will think lesser of you.” 

“I wish to go; I want to see the place in a new light. I’m hoping if I see good things, it will help replace the bad memories I have.” Ignis quietly answered. 

“Well if the price to pay is you waking up in a panic every night, then I’m not sure it’s worth it.” Gladio worried. “This isn’t healthy. I want to help but I don’t know how.”

“You do so much for me, if you only realized how far I’ve come just by your care alone.” Ignis replied. “This will sound dumb and cliché but I want to face my fears.”

Gladio didn’t respond right away, he merely squeezed Ignis tighter. “It’s not dumb. This is your journey and if you want to take that path, then I’m behind you every step of the way.” 

“Thank you love, that means a lot.”

“Do you want to try and go back to sleep? I checked your calendar after dinner and you don’t have any meetings in the morning. You can sleep in if you’d like.” 

Ignis pondered the idea, he was exhausted and having several nights of fitful rest wasn’t helping. “I think that is a sound idea. Don’t let go.” Ignis whispered. Gladio didn’t respond, but he felt a kiss on the crown of his head as the shield pulled him closer. Settling so he was comfortable, Ignis let Gladio’s presence and warm body lull him back to sleep. 

* * *

Noct stared at Ignis nervously from across the cabin. The dropship they were in was spacious and nicely decorated. It must have belonged to an elite member of the military before the coup. Gladio could tell the prince wanted to talk to his advisor, but he was afraid for some reason. 

Ignis had been acting different the entire week leading up to the trip to Niflheim. He’d been having regular nightmares for two weeks straight, and he was showing the signs of stress. Gladio had tried to talk him out of going but Ignis wouldn’t have it. He felt it was part of his duty to be with Noct, and he also felt he needed to close this chapter in his life. 

His lover had been kidnapped and enslaved by these assholes for two years and quite frankly Gladio didn’t think there was anything to close. He’d been done wrong and never setting foot in the place again seemed like the right idea. 

Ignis rarely talked about his time in Niflheim, though he assured Gladio he’d bent his therapist’s ear plenty. That was some consolation, but it still didn’t make the shield feel any better about the trip. He had no data on what might trigger Ignis and that would be heartbreaking to witness. 

It appeared Noct felt the same way, judging by the look he’d been giving his advisor since they’d started the journey. They would be arriving shortly and Gladio could only hope things would go well. 

* * *

“You can stop giving me that look, Ignis.” Cor mused as he stepped aside to let him exit the dropship.

“I really don’t think the threat level was great enough to necessitate you and Gladio guarding Noct.” Ignis sighed.

Cor snorted at the comment. “I’m not here for Noct, and you know that.”

“I didn’t expect special treatment after the official adoption paperwork had gone through, and I still don’t.” Ignis huffed.

“Being your legal guardian doesn’t change the situation, I’d still be here either way.” Cor noticed Ignis’ expression soften slightly. “I’m here to provide support, and if need be, skewer anyone that tries to mess with you.” 

Ignis finally smiled. “Very well.”

Despite the fact that they’d only known each other for two years, Cor had liked Ignis right from the get go. He remembered their first meeting. A painfully skinny fearful young man had appeared before him all those months ago. The Nifs had used a shock collar to subdue him. The man who had been in control of the collar withheld food as a form of dominance. Cor hoped he wouldn’t ever meet the snake, he was sure he’d stick him with his katana. 

No one really knew what Ignis had suffered as he wouldn’t talk about it openly. He’d been appointed a therapist barely a week into his arrival, to help with the process of acclimating into normal life again. Ignis always insisted it was a great help and he had regular meetings with them. However, this was different, uncharted territory. Ignis was back in the place that could trigger traumatizing memories.

Cor knew he’d have to keep a close eye on Ignis, he didn’t want to miss any signs of distress. No one wanted Ignis to suffer. Doing this seemingly simple act wasn’t going to be easy, Ignis didn’t like being the center of attention. He’d have to learn the finer art of watching someone and giving them space at the same time. 

The marshal wondered if Ignis had any idea of the care and planning that had gone into ensuring his well-being. He’d been approached four times before the trip even began regarding his newly adopted charge. 

Prompto had shyly snagged him first in the halls outside the training room. The blond wasn’t going on the trip and he practically begged Cor to go and protect Ignis. Cor had already been planning on traveling to Niflheim so he agreed easily enough.

Second had been Noctis, the prince was worried for Ignis’ mental state and had politely requested his presence. The king and Clarus had come next and were adamant that he go. Regis preferred if Ignis had opted to stay behind, but he understood the advisors desire to stand up to his fears. Gladio had been the last person to talk with him. Cor had rarely seen Gladio get emotional and it broke his heart to see him so concerned for his fiancé. 

Now as they all left the tarmac, he wondered what the next few days would hold. Glancing at Ignis, Cor could tell from his posture alone that he was tense. Gladio was working hard to not get distracted. Cor knew Gladio understood his duty as shield to the prince, and missing something because he was worried about Ignis was an issue. 

In fact he was doing such a good job at keeping his distance that at first glance it was hard to tell the two were dating. Cor was sure Gladio’s behavior would have been more frazzled if he’d not agreed to guard Ignis. Though he would have to pull him aside later to remind him to smile, they all looked fairly miserable. 

Ignis as usual was one step ahead and cleared his throat as they were approaching their hosts. “Shall we try and smile?” He asked. “This is supposed to be a joyous occasion.”

Noct grumbled something under his breath and stared at Gladio with a look that Cor couldn’t interpret. After a moment they all managed to look somewhat happy for the delegation coming to greet them.

A fair haired young man was in charge of the small group approaching them. He seemed nervous but his narrow face still held a smile. “I hope your ride was enjoyable? I do hope you forgive the state of things. The abrupt malfunction of all the magitek gear was quite difficult to sort out. We’ve literally got piles of magitek trash everywhere.”

“That’s understandable.” Ignis replied. “Thank you very much for extending and invite to his royal highness. We are very much interested in helping Niflheim mend and heal.” 

Ignis did his job well, and Cor hung back and watched as the advisor handled most of the conversation topics. Sometimes Noct would jump in with an opinion but only when Ignis would give him a certain look. They’d clearly practiced. It was nice to see Noct coming into his own, though with the wall down, Regis had a chance to live a longer life. The prince would hopefully get to enjoy many more years with his father as king.

Lucas, the fair haired man in charge of escorting them around had taken them all to a large hanger. It was a wasteland of broken magitek armor. “As I mentioned earlier, we are struggling with how to handle all the left over equipment. If you would like I can take you on a small tour of the main facility here and the keep. Even after a year we are still working to remove what’s not needed.” 

Ignis answered in the affirmative, but Cor could hear a slight wobble in his voice. Lucas began their tour and it was both informative and boring. Cor didn’t envy their task, what had once been a mighty military power was lying in shambles everywhere. He’d not exactly realized how many things were running on magitek. No wonder the rebels were able to successfully strike. 

He shuddered to think what it had looked right after the fall of Ledolas. If the mess of useless tech they still had lying around was any indication, it must have been complete chaos in the months following the coup.

Checking on Ignis once more showed that he was still holding up. The advisor did have a good poker face so he could have been having a panic attack but it didn’t appear so. Perhaps they would all survive this visit after all.

The last part of the tour was up in the keep. The large ship was permanently docked directly in the center of the city, and had become the head of operations. According to Lucas it was still being cleaned out as it had been full of odd things.

“I do apologize for its state; we are still working to get the space looking presentable. We assumed you would all understand as I believe you all had to renovate after the scourge was banished.”

Cor thought back to the state of the throne room after their battle with Ardyn. The whole floor had nearly been destroyed, along with a giant hole in one wall out to the gardens below. The cleanup had taken months. 

Gladio and Noct boarded the elevator first followed by Ignis and himself, Lucas brought up the rear and fiddled with the controls. The doors rattled closed and they ascended to the keep. The second they all excited, Cor could tell that something was wrong with Ignis. Following his line of sight he noticed the advisor staring at a collection of giant metal crosses along one wall.

Maneuvering closer Cor turned to get a better look at Ignis’ face. That was a mistake as his heart lurched, when two wide green eyes looked at him with desperation. Ignis was afraid. 

Ignis spoke before Cor could think of how to handle the situation. “Lucas?” The advisor croaked looking over at the fair haired man. “Those aren’t being used are they?” He asked pointing towards the devices along the far wall with a trembling hand. 

“N--No!” He sputtered. “Astrals, no! They are too big to fit in the elevator so they need to be dismantled first. Unfortunately it’s quite a process and there are a lot of them. I wish they could be somewhere else but this is the best place currently. I dislike looking at them every time I come this way.” He admitted with a wince. “How long did they have you in one?” He asked matter-of-factly.

Ignis answered breathlessly. “A day.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did your shoulders hurt after that? I was only in one for a few hours but it hurt like hell.” He offered sympathetically. “Decline to join the army and they stick you in one of those, bunch of bastards.” Lucas spit out. “Gods sorry, that’s uh --.” He seemed to realize what he was rambling on about finally.

They had all wandered closer to the devices during the discussion, and Ignis was still staring at them like it would bite him. “That’s the one I was trapped in.” He uttered weakly stopping in front of one of the terrible looking things. “I remember the number on the bottom. There was nothing else to look at.”

Lucas blinked a few times and then began looking at the numbers on all the devices. “Oh! Mine’s here too!” He exclaimed with an odd look. “I guess I’ve gotten too used to seeing them. I knew you’d been held against your will, but I didn’t know you’d had to endure one of these things. I would have warned you first, sorry.”

“It’s alright, I clearly survived the ordeal.” Ignis offered with a dazed look. 

A crackling noise caused Cor to turn around, he was about to summon his katana when he realized what was happening. Noctis was standing a few feet back with a look of pure disgust on his face. The most disturbing thing had to be the color of his eyes, they were glowing pink. Gladio was stone faced next to him with his fist clenched so tight his knuckles were white. 

Unsure of what would happen next, everyone flinched when Noctis unleashed his magic on the device Ignis had singled out. The metal groaned and rattled before it crunched in on itself. Bits and pieces were falling off and rolling around on the floor as the magic ebbed and Noct staggered back slightly.

Cor was about to chastise the prince for acting so brashly until a high pitched sound broke the tension.

It was Ignis. 

The advisor had an odd look on his face at the sight of the broken device. His body language was changing as his shoulders slumped downward releasing the tension they’d been holding. A look of relief had washed away the fear on his pale face. “I – I.” He gave up after a minute and looked over to Lucas with trepidation. 

“That’s fantastic!” He breathed. “It might fit in the elevator now; you are more than welcome to practice on the rest of them prince Noctis.” Lucas announced with a wild look. 

Noctis seemed to finally realize what he’d done. “I’m so sorry, that was rude of me.” He began looking around frantically with a pained expression. “Did I break anything else?”

“I think everything is fine.” Cor interjected. “Why don’t we continue the tour.” He tried hoping they would all move away from the apparent torture devices. Gladio seemed to be the only one unable to break free of the spell, he still stood stoic and angry looking. Cor had to purposefully bump into him to get him to move along.

Cor wasn’t sure anyone was actually paying attention anymore. Noct seemed worn out from his display of magic and Ignis was very quiet now. Thankfully Lucas picked up on the change in mood and suggested a break. 

* * *

Ignis sighed softly in his seat and couldn’t’ help flinching when a warm hand touched his face. He wasn’t aware he’d closed his eyes until the careful caress. The callouses and hint of cologne indicated it was Gladio. Opening his eyes he was greeted with two amber eyes looking at him with worry. His fiancé was crouched down to be eye level with him and clearly wanted to make sure he was alright

Lucas had taken them to a private room for a break and was currently off hunting for bottles of water, so Ignis had sat down to take advantage of the time. The shield didn’t say anything but continued to stoke his cheek with his thumb. 

It was obvious to Ignis that Gladio was trying to keep his emotions in check for the sake of appearances. Ignis knew he wanted to hug him and probably carry him back to the dropship and take him home. The look of hurt in his eyes was almost too much to bear. There would most likely be an awkward conversation later regarding his captivity. 

Gladio thankfully didn’t prod but this incident highlighted something he could no longer hide away. He’d come to terms with what had happened and he’d gone over it plenty with his therapist, but his fiancé didn’t know anything. 

Until now.

The sound of a door opening was followed by the removal of Gladio’s hand from his face. He missed the grounding touch immediately and focused on breathing so he wouldn’t break down. Ignis felt safe, he truly did, but that didn’t stop the daemons in his head from trying to play tricks. 

After nursing his water for a few minutes he inquired about the restrooms, he needed to be alone for a moment. Ignis’ muddled brain didn’t even pickup on the fact that Cor had silently followed him out the room and down the hall to the facilities. “Marshal, I’m quite capable --.”

Cor cut him off. “I’m not planning on following you in Ignis, but you can’t stop me from hanging out in the hallway.” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes and stared hard at the man. Cor wasn’t going away no matter what Ignis said, so he took a deep breath and went into the small space to collect his thoughts. 

The mirror on the wall and bad lighting highlighted his haggard appearance. No wonder everyone kept staring at him with such concern. He looked like he was dying. 

After five minutes and two failed attempts at using cold water on his face to snap out of his stupor, Ignis pushed open the door and left the small room. He had to concentrate but he could do this, he would survive this trip. 

Cor stayed silent for the walk back to join the others. He was still on high alert, and stood in front of Ignis when a door suddenly opened. A pair of guards came out shaking their heads trying to escape the frantic shouts coming from behind the door. 

“I know he’s here!!” A voice shouted. “Scientia is he—.” The guards closed the door quickly, muffling the yelling.

“He’s crazy that one.” One guard lamented, he then noticed Cor and Ignis and nodded politely.

The other guard checked their visitor credentials and went wide eyed. He looked to the other guard and seemed unsure of how to proceed.

Ignis knew the man had seen his name and knew the person behind the door was shouting for him. He could barely hear Cor talking a second later due to his heart pounding so loudly in his ears. 

“Ignis – Ignis, we should get back.” Cor tired with a worried tone.

“He’s asking for me.” He whispered.

“He can’t get out.” One guard offered. “I mean he’s behind bars if it makes you feel any better sir.”

Every part of Ignis’ brain was telling him to walk away and follow Cor back to the break room. However, his body wouldn’t budge. He had recognized the voice; it was his old master Minos. Why was the man shouting for him, was he trying to drag him down into the mire with him? The fear of Minos falsely accusing him of something took over a moment later, and he moved towards the door. “What has he been saying?”

“Oh uh he rambles mostly.” One guard answered. “You don’t have to go in there sir, its okay. His trial already happened and he was sentenced to thirty years.” 

“He’ll be dead by the time it’s up.” The second guard added. 

Without another word Ignis slowly pushed past the two guards and reached for the door handle. Neither of them touched him but they seemed distraught by the turn of events.

Time moved strangely after Ignis opened the door. The long corridor had cells on either side with political prisoners filling them. This was where supporters of Ledolas were being held. Five cells down from the door a shrill familiar voice rang out. 

“Scientia!! Save me from this misery!” Minos wailed. 

Ignis stopped in front of his barred enclosure and blinked stupidly at the man. He looked horrible, Minos was in his early fifties when Ignis met him and now he looked closer to seventy. The fall of Ledolas had not been kind for people like him. 

“Why aren’t you getting them to release me?” He shouted. “Do something!”

A body moved next to Ignis and he almost bolted until he realized it was Cor. His piercing blue eyes were boring a hole in Minos’ head. Two years of conditioning were hard to immediately forget. Clenching his fist Ignis waited for the shock that was surely to come, he wasn’t following orders. No shock came, but the shouting continued. 

“I am in here for no reason, Scientia get them to set me free! I’ll make it worth your while!”

Swallowing hard Ignis stayed put, he didn’t have to do what this man wanted anymore. He was free of his control. “No.” He finally uttered.

Minos pursed his lips together and peered out at him with a look of disgust. “After all I did for you, this is how you repay my kindness. You owe me!”

Ignis heard Cor actually growl like some feral animal next to him. The marshal was angry and Ignis wasn’t sure what would happen next. Though, after a second Minos’ words settled in his brain, ‘you owe me’ but that wasn’t true. Ignis didn’t owe him anything he was victim not Minos. “I don’t owe you a thing sir, you chose to live your life in this manner.”

The look of shock that overtook Minos’ features was jarring. “W—what!! How dare you! I saved you!” He sputtered.

“Setting me free would have been saving me, sir.” Ignis offered as calmly as he could. 

“Do you know what they would have done to me if I set you free? I would have been imprisoned instead!”

“You could have run away with me.”

That statement shut Minos up right away. His panicked face turned to a deep scowl and he backed away from the bars. “You should be dead Scientia.” He hissed quietly. “I activated that collar the minute you were escorted out of the room by the prince. Astrals knows why it didn’t work, you ungrateful brat.” Minos finished as he fully turned and sat on his bunk. 

An empty feeling had taken over Ignis’ senses as he stood watching this old man play his games. The flood of memories it had dredged up were dissipating and his heart was slowly starting to calm. A gentle nudge from Cor got him moving towards the door again. 

“Are you alright sir?” One of the guards questioned with concern as they all exited the space again. 

“That guy is crazy, he shouts all day.” The second guard chimed in. “We know he’s scared but it still doesn’t excuse his awful behavior.”

Ignis didn’t say anything but nodded to the two men, and let Cor lead him away and back to the break room. The minute they reentered the space everyone reacted. 

“What happened?” Gladio asked immediately.

Lucas seemed concerned by the question and shot up out of his seat from next to Noctis. “Is there anything I need to handle?”

“No.” Cor stated curtly. “You all need to sit back down.” He ordered. 

Ignis decided that if Cor hadn’t been gripping his upper arm he would have fallen over. The marshal took him over next to Gladio, who’d listened and was sitting again. The minute Ignis felt Gladio’s warmth next to him he relaxed. The shield slowly put his arm around his shoulders and stayed silent.

Lucas was the next person Cor addressed. He requested his presence in private and they both left the room.

Noct was on Ignis’ other side in a flash, once the door had closed behind Cor and Lucas. “Why do you look like you’re in shock?” He questioned.

“I saw him.” Ignis whispered. “Minos, the man who --.”

“Did Cor stab him?” Gladio asked quietly after it was clear Ignis couldn’t’ finish the sentence. 

“No, he didn’t have enough time.” Ignis offered with a furrowed brow. 

“Huh. Was he waiting for him to stop talking or something?”

That unassuming odd comment was enough to snap Ignis back to reality. “What? Astrals no he wasn’t going to stab him.”

Noct made a funny noise from the other side of the couch they were all sitting on. “You don’ know that.” He offered seriously. “This is Cor we are talking about, he joined the guard when he was like thirteen or something.”

“And he took off Gilgamesh’s arm.” Gladio added. 

“Yeah and you’re his kid now too, so I’m sure he feels all like justified in his feelings.”

“Will you two stop it?” Ignis sighed, though he was smiling slightly. “I told the man off myself, so there will be no need for stabbing anyone.”

Gladio squeezed his shoulder at that admission and smiled. “I have a feeling Cor will come back in here and tell us we are all going to our prepared guest suites to relax before dinner.” 

“I’m fine, we should continue with the tour and --.”

The door opened at that moment and Cor came in with Lucas. They both seemed worried. Lucas spoke up first. “I figured you all might want to rest before dinner. Your rooms are ready if you’d like to follow me.”

Ignis couldn’t help but notice Noct’s ears turning pink, as they walked past his magic handy work on the way to the elevator. He’d been unable to control his emotions and he was clearly embarrassed by it.

The building they were eventually directed towards was a place Ignis had never been before, so he had no fear of seeing places that would trigger bad memories. The rooms were nicely appointed and arranged so they each had a private sleeping room and a shared common room. 

“I need a nap.” Noct whined the second the main door to the guest suite was shut. 

“I’ve got some reports to deal with so I’ll be out here if anyone needs me.” Cor offered as he grabbed his computer bag. 

Noct smile and wandered off to find his room, Ignis knew he’d been out like a light in no time. Gladio was still by his side and gently guiding him towards one of the other rooms.

“What do you need -- a massage, a hug, or a nap?” Gladio asked once the door was closed.

“All of them.” Ignis answered softly.

“I think I can arrange that.” Gladio answered kindly as he led Ignis over to the edge of the bed. “Suit jacket off please.” He requested as he took his own crownsguard coat off. 

Once he’d kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat Gladio gently maneuvered him down on his back. The odd thing being that Ignis was lying diagonally on the bed, instead of normally. He was about to ask why when Gladio used the remaining space up by the headboard to sit near his head. His fiancé then proceeded to give him one of the best massages he’d ever had. 

Gladio had correctly guessed that all of Ignis’ tension was being held in his neck and shoulders. His odd position near the head of the bed meant Gladio could reach his neck and shoulders easily. Strong hands eased the knots out around the base of his skull, and rubbed Ignis’ temples with care. Next came a scalp massage where Gladio’s fingers were forming little circles and making him drowsy. 

The events of the day were all but forgotten under the skilled touch of his fiancé. Finally a soft kiss to his forehead brought him back to reality. “That was wonderful dear.” He whispered. 

“Ready for that nap now?” Gladio ventured.

Ignis hummed happily at the thought and started to roll around to make room. “Don’t forget about my hug.” It didn’t take long before he was comfortably resting, with Gladio at his back hugging him close. 

* * *

Gladio woke with a start, he was in an unfamiliar room, and then everything that had occurred came flooding back. Peering over at Ignis revealed he was sound asleep, thank the six. Sleep had been hard to come by for Ignis during the past two weeks. Unwilling to mention it earlier Gladio knew something major had happened with Ignis saw Minos. 

Dinner was fast approaching and Gladio could only hope that it would go well and not trigger anything else for Ignis. His heart might burst if he discovered any other information regarding his captivity in Niflheim.

A soft knock at the door drew Gladio’s attention, before he could respond Cor slowly pushed the door open and peered in. “Dinner’s in another hour, I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Thanks.” Gladio replied quietly.

“How’s he doing?” Cor asked still lingering in the doorway.

“I think he’s okay, he’s sleeping soundly which is really good.”

“I’ll knock again in thirty minutes but you should try and wake him up.” Cor offered as he closed the door once more.

Deciding to nuzzle his nose against Ignis’ neck, Gladio kissed him gently. It had the desired effect when the advisor stirred. “Hey babe, time to wake up, we have to get ready for dinner soon.” 

“Will you sit next to me?” Ignis mumbled with closed eyes. 

“Of course, I’m always here for you.”

“I think I’m okay now.” Ignis offered.

“With --.” Gladio tried, he didn’t want to guess.

“Being here. I’m okay with it now. You all were right by the way.” He added.

“Right about what?”

“Minos did try and kill me when you rescued me. He said he activated the collar but it never worked.” 

Gladio squeezed Ignis tightly and took a deep breath. “There are jammers in the main reception hall to prevent triggers from being activated, for bombs and such. Thank the six they worked, I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life Ignis.”

“You sweet soul, even I can’t believe where I’ve ended up when I think too hard about it. I suppose it was meant to be.”

“So are you really okay? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I promise you I’m alright. Something clicked today in my head and I feel truly free. I’m not scared of them anymore, they can’t hurt me.” 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more Gladiolus.” Ignis murmured back in his ear.

Gladio was about to say more when a loud rumble erupted from Ignis’ stomach. They had a good laugh about it and managed to get up and ready for dinner. Cor had taken it upon himself to wake the prince up, it was obvious he’d had trouble. Gladio chose not to say anything and they all enjoyed a nice evening eating traditional Niflheimian dishes. Lucas kept them entertained with stories about all the junk they kept finding in the keep. Apparently Ledolas was a bit of a hoarder and no one knew. 

Once they’d retired back to the guest suites, Gladio took Ignis to bed and for the first time in two weeks his fiancé slept like a brick. He even missed his alarm the next morning. Gladio managed to shut it off before Ignis woke and he watched the love of his life slowly wake up naturally when he was ready. 

Admitting defeat was a humbling experience. Gladio hadn’t wanted Ignis to travel to Niflheim, he was afraid of the consequences. However, things worked out and Ignis was moving forward with his life. Gladio was so proud of Ignis for facing his fears and overcoming them. He knew they’d have other challenges in life, but he knew they’d face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
